


Stress Reliever

by PeaceLilies



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLilies/pseuds/PeaceLilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is stressed and Chuck knows how to help him relax.</p>
<p>Exile!Mike/Future!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Reliever

Mike wasn’t feeling too hot. It had been ia stressful day, though better than most. He’d assisted in a fight against some Kanebots and it was around the end that he started freaking out a bit. The mental scars left behind from his time in the Wastes weren’t going away anytime soon and he was mentally and physically exhausted. He was curled up in the middle of the bed he’d been sharing with Chuck, in nothing but his boxer-briefs, hair still damp from his shower. He couldn’t sleep and he didn’t want to be around people, so he’d just found a comfortable spot and lay there.

He heard the bedroom door open, some shuffling of a jacket and boots being slipped off before someone’s weight joined his own on the bed.

“Hey Mikey,” Chuck whispered, spooning against Mike’s back, arms around him. He nuzzled his face into the back of his head and then rested his chin on Mike’s shoulder.

“How you holdin’ up?”

Mike sighed, closing his eyes.

“I’m…alright,” he responded. Chuck nodded, rubbing at his arms and sides, coaxing him to stretch out, relax.

“Don’t worry. You’re fine, everything is fine. You gotta relax.”

He nodded, uncurling from his fetal position and relaxing against Chuck. He could feel his heart beating against his back, feel the comforting warmth and weight of him as he nuzzled and kissed the side of his face and rubbed his belly.

“What am I…your dog?” he asked, chuckling a little, nuzzling into the side of Chuck’s face before resting his head on an arm. Chuck chortled, kissing Mike’s neck and nipping at the skin.

“Maybe…”

Mike hummed, relaxing into Chuck’s ministrations. He’d missed this kind of closeness and was so relieved to have it back. Chuck made him feel at peace…made him feel like he was home. He twisted a bit to kiss him gently on the lips, having it returned. Chuck stroked his face with his free hand, his other hand moving slowly south.

Mike bit back a startled gasp as Chuck’s hand started rubbing him through his briefs. He pulled back a bit, eyes half-lidded.

“Chuck…what are you…uhhmmm, doing?”

The blond just smiled, continuing with his gentle stroking, and kissed at Mike’s jaw.

“Is this okay…do you want me to stop?”

Mike shook his head.

“God, no…don’t stop…”

Chuck kissed him again, smiling. 

“Just enjoy the ride Mikey…”

He bit his lip, but decided to listen to the blond and relaxed. He reached a hand to wrap around Chuck’s neck, giving him something to hold onto, to anchor him. Chuck kissed at his face, neck and shoulder, slipping him out of his underwear and stroking firmly, familiarly.

Mike whined a little, pressing his hips forward into Chuck’s fist, pressing his head back to kiss at whatever skin he could of Chuck’s. He obliged Mike, kissing him with ravenous, open-mouthed kisses.

“Mmm, love you Mike, love you so much,” he hummed, biting down on his shoulder and sucking.

Mike was mostly silent, a habit he’s slipped into when the difference between being quiet and a small whimper could mean life or death. He breathed heavily, not quite panting, pressing desperately against Chuck, holding him tighter.

“God…Chuckles…fuckkk,” he breathed, hips moving spasmodically as Chuck sped up, caressing him.

“Come on, Mikey, it’s okay. I gotcha…”

It didn’t take very long. Chuck swiped his fingers firmly over the tip of Mike’s cock and he was a goner. He arched into and against Chuck, his face pressed into his neck, mouth open as the blond stroked him through his orgasm. He let out a choked sob, muscles tensing, before he went completely boneless, head resting on Chuck’s shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.

Chuck kissed the top of his head, resting his lips there, a little breathless himself. He leaned over, grabbing something from behind and wiped off his hand and Mike’s stomach. Mike whimpered, turning in Chuck’s arms, pressing against him, holding him close.

“Shhh, relax Mike.”

“I am relaxed,” he choked, taking a shuddering breath, “I don’t know why I keep getting so damn emotional…every time…”

Chuck chortled and stroked the back of his head and up and down his spine.

“Don’t worry about it…you’re fine.”

Mike sighed, nuzzling into Chuck’s cheek, looking at him.

“Do you want me to…?”

Chuck shook his head and stroked Mike’s face.

“No, I’m good. Don’t worry about me,” he kissed him gently on the lips, “I love you, you doofus.”

Mike smiled, kissing Chuck back and snuggling into his warmth.

“Love you, too angel.”


End file.
